


Artist Spencer Smith

by idontknowanyhumans



Series: Angsty Unrequited Love [4]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Artist!Spencer, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of alcoholism, Mentions of self-harm, Sad Ending, Spencer is in denial the entire time, mentions of hoarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowanyhumans/pseuds/idontknowanyhumans
Summary: Spencer is in love.Spencer tries art.Everything falls apart.





	

_Spencer has... A problem. A very big problem. He has a crush on his band members Brendon and Dallon, but they're both taken by sweet ladies, Brendon to Sarah and Dallon to Breezy. He doesn't know exactly how to solve his problem, so he decides to push his feelings deep down into his heart._

_Spencer began to learn how to draw. He drew animals, people, places, anything that caught his eye. Soon, when he felt he was good enough, he began to draw Brendon and Dallon when they were working or not paying him any mind. He did that for years._

_When Spencer left the band, he continued to draw the two men-even when he was sent to rehab he drew them. It kept his mind and hands busy. He didn't think about drugs then._

_Day in and day out Spencer was drawing. What he didn't realize that the world around him was slowly crumbling under him._

_He didn't notice the sudden sharp intake of alcohol Brendon was consuming._

_He didn't notice that Breezy stopped hanging around Dallon's house very often._

_He didn't notice Sarah stopped smiling._

_He didn't notice Brendon's sorrowing lyrics._

_He didn't notice the blood stains on the floor when he left Brendon's house._

_He didn't notice the increasing mess in Dallon's house._

_He didn't notice._

_Until they told him._

_"Spencer," They told him on separate days, "I haven't been truthful with you."_

_"What?" Spencer had said to them. "I don't understand."_

_"Spencer, Breezy left me." Dallon had told him._

_"Sarah's told me that she isn't happy," Brendon had told him. "She said she wants to take a little break, have an open marriage... I just want her to be happy, Spence."_

_Spencer was speechless both times. He didn't know how to help._

_Since then, Spencer didn't know how to draw them anymore. Their portraits used to be beautiful and cheerful, but now he didn't know what the hell to do anymore._

_Nothing seemed to work._

_The blood staining Brendon's floor became more intense. When Spencer asked about it, he just got a shrug and a long swig of whiskey. It made Spencer a little frustrated, but he decided to ignore it._

_The mess only continued to rise in Dallon's house. Spencer knew better than to ask._

_Eventually, Spencer stopped drawing altogether._

_It became of more of a chore than a hobby. He just couldn't figure out how to draw anything._

_Brendon didn't visit Spencer like he promised a week prior to him asking about the blood. It made him worry._

_Dallon soon stopped talking to Spencer too. He became alone again._

_Spencer found another bloodstain on Brendon's front doorstep._

_Brendon's funeral was torturous for Spencer, but he couldn't seem to cry. Dallon hadn't even showed up. Some friend he was, Spencer had thought to himself bitterly._

_Dallon had completely lost it._

_Spencer forgot to learn how to function whenever he lost Dallon._

_He loved both his friends dearly and he couldn't seem to ever get over their deaths._

_Spencer finally cracked when Sarah came home._

_Sarah found Spencer's art and nearly broke down herself._

_She had never seen something so beautiful._

_She had never missed three people so much in her life._


End file.
